warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Excalibur/Patch History
*Fixed Excalibur’s Chromatic Blade elemental FX and statistics on Exalted Blade not updating after you change your Energy colour. Instead, they are stuck on the default Electricity element. *Fixed Growing Power Aura effects not triggering when equipped on Excalibur Umbra after transferring to and from Operator. *Fixed Umbra’s Howl FX appearing as lines instead of lightning beams. *Fixed the Narvarr Prime Shoulder Armor clipping through Excalibur Umbra. *Fixed Excalibur’s Furious Javelin not always removing the previous buff if you recast before it expires. ;Furious Javelin - Radial Javelin Augment - Excalibur *Increase duration and damage on the buff *Fixed the ‘Toggle’ for Excalibur Umbra’s details to hide / show his details on Skins not actually being visible. *Added a highly requested ‘Toggle’ for Excalibur Umbra’s details to hide / show his details on Skins! This predominantly hides / shows Umbra’s scarf to allow Skins to truly shine! *Fixed experiencing a functionality loss in the form of one or more weapons/Abilities not working after falling into a teleport volume while having an active Exalted weapon (Excalibur). *Fixed Umbra’s Radial Howl sometimes leaving enemies frozen in mid-air. *Fixed Aura Mods stacking twice while using Operator mode with Umbra. *Fixed a PH tag in Excalibur’s Slash Dash tooltip. *Warframe Ability Augment stats are now displayed in the Ability screen for Excalibur! *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Excalibur. *Fixed issues with Umbra going invisible after transferring back to him from Operator mode. *Fixed Umbra sometimes falling out of the level due to not teleporting to safety when using Transference. *Fixed an issue where you could confuse 'The Sacrifice' Umbra if replaying the quest with an Umbra. *Fixed Umbra losing Armor in Infested Salvage missions when he shouldn't. *Fixed the Sentinel 'Medi-Ray' Mod not working with Umbra. *Fixed Magus Nourish not working with Umbra. *Fixed using a Warframe with an Exalted Melee weapon, certain actions will lead to a weird "in-between" state, where your Exalted Melee Stance incorporates moves from your currently equipped melee weapon. *Fixed Vazarin Protective Dash healing being removed when using Umbra and Transferring back to your Warframe. *Fixed Transferring back to Umbra resulting in falling through the floor sometimes. *Fixed some of Umbra’s attachments appearing to float away from his body. *Fixed new players who picked Excalibur not receiving his Exalted Blade in the Arsenal, making it unModdable. Affected players will now see the intended Exalted Blade Arsenal slot. *Fixed the Iliac Syandana not playing nicely with Umbra’s scarf. *Fixed Umbra triggering Operator Virtuos Arcanes. *Fixed obtaining Umbra too early if you change your Arsenal loadout right before equipping him. *Fixed Clients Transferring into Umbra killing their forward momentum. *Fixed Excalibur missing his Radial Blind sound when doing slide attack with Exalted Blade. *Upon dying, sentience Umbra will now become stand-still instead of forcing Transference. This also fixes returning to Umbra from Operator resulting in death. *Removed Umbra triggering unintended Operator Virtuous Fury. Virtuous Fury only grants a chance at increased damage after inflicting a Status Effect with an Operator Amp, and should not apply to Umbra. *Removed the Prime Passive of Energy pulse on Orokin Void Death Orb applying to Umbra as he is not considered a Prime. *Fixed inability to apply Umbra Agile/Noble Animations to Warframes other than Umbra. *Fixed Operator Magus Nourish not restoring Health over time to Umbra while Transference is active. *Tweaked Umbra’s Radial Howl animation to have a very similar cast time and FX to Excalibur’s Radial Blind. *Fixed entering your Arsenal with Excalibur’s Exalted Blade active causing no Mods to appear in the Modding UI. *Fixed Energy colour element not appearing when you change your Energy colour on an Excalibur equipped with the Chromatic Blade Augment. *Fixed Clients teleporting to Umbra's position instead of the other way around when Transferring back into their Warframe. *Fixed not transferring back to your Warframe when Umbra dies while you are in Operator Void Mode. *Fixed the Spritsail Prime Leg Armor's attachment point embedding into Umbra's leg. *Fixed having a perpetual Helminth Cyst on sentience Umbra. *Fixed autonomous Umbra in Dojo Duels using Conclave loadout. *Excalibur Umbra can now be linked in chat. (undocumented) *Fixed missing jump action for Umbra to get down from ledges. *Excalibur Umbra introduced. *Increased Excalibur Prime’s Armor from 250 to 300. MODDABLE ‘EXALTED’ WEAPONS! Warframes with unique Ability-driven (Exalted) Weapons can now be separately Modded in your Arsenal! This includes the ability to customize their appearance too! If you own any of the following Warframes, their “Exalted” Weapon have been added to your Arsenal: *Excalibur/Prime’s Exalted Blade **We gave the Blade a partial physical design (hilt) so that you can customize its appearance (Energy color is still determined by Excalibur’s)! Exalted Weapons work in the following ways: *They appear in your Arsenal as an unranked moddable Weapon option once you’ve unlocked the Ability. *All Exalted weapons use the Mod classes expected for the class of weapon. *Melee Exalted Weapons have their Stance Mod permanently displayed in the modding UI with access to Combos! *While Exalted Weapons can be ranked, they do not count towards Mastery Rank (with the exception of Khora’s Venari). *Riven Mods are not generated for Exalted Weapons. *Fixed a script error with Excalibur’s Slash Dash. *Removed Excalibur’s 3 second cooldown on Radial Blind. *Fixed Excalibur’s Radial Blind preventing recastable Abilities from being recast while active. *Fixed getting no additional damage from Excalibur's passive when using Excalibur with a sword or rapier Zaw. *'Boss Reward Location Changes:' **In an effort to balance the acquisition of Warframes, we’ve shifted some boss drop locations: ***Excalibur from Pluto to Mars - meaning Lieutenant Lech Kril now possess Excalibur parts *Fixed a script error when casting Excalibur’s Exalted Blade ability. *Toned down the smoke FX of Excalibur’s Radial Blind. *Fixed a crash that would occur when activating Excalibur’s Exalted Blade (and other similar abilities) then entering the Arsenal and going to the Melee weapon upgrades screen in Captura and the Simulacrum. *Fixed Excalibur getting stuck in Slash Dash (and thus being invulnerable) if it was cast with no targets and the player took damage right after casting. *Fixed an issue where Clients downed while using Excalibur’s Exalted Blade would be unable to switch weapons when revived. *Fixed casting and deactivating Excalibur’s Exalted Blade while in Dual-Wield mode resulting in the UI stating the name of your Pistol and ability used. *Fixed the Berserker Mod not applying to Excalibur’s Exalted Blade and its waves. *Slightly tweaked Excalibur's Noble stance to have better trigger placement with his fingers. *'Augment': Added for *Lowered the brightness on Excalibur's Blind cast and Drone Explosion deaths to avoid excessive bloom. *Fixed Excalibur and Limbo having a duplicate skin to equip. *Fixed using Excalibur's Exalted Blade during a ‘Weapon Only’ Sortie resulting in "Power In Use" when casting any ability for the remainder of the mission. *Excalibur’s Radial Blind is now affected by casting speed mods. *Fixed Excalibur’s Exalted Blade wall attack not producing an energy wave as per: https://www.reddit.com/r/Warframe/comments/57za5m/exalted_blade_not_shooting_wave_if_wall_attacking/ *Fixed friendly Excalibur Specters affecting you with their Radial Blind ability. *Fixed a crash when casting Exalted Blade while you have an active Glaive thrown out. *Exalted Blade Changes: **Exalted Blade's damage now diminish according to distance travelled and enemies punctured. **Exalted Blade’s built-in Radial Blind on spin will now cost ½ the Energy of a regular Radial Blind *Fixed being able to use Exalted Blade endlessly without Energy consumption. *Increased the resolution and slightly altered the tinting of Excalibur Prime. *Added PBR Upgrades on Excalibur Prime. *Fixed badge placements on Excalibur. *Radial Blind and Radial Javelin will no longer stagger boss-type enemies. *Fixed Excalibur not properly earning Focus when using Exalted Blade. *Fixed Radial Blind animation improperly looping if interrupted by a knockdown, execution, Slash Dash, or Radial Javelin. *Fixed an error with Radial Blind ability where its effectiveness against eligible bosses was not diminished with each consecutive use. *Fixed a visual FX issue that would occur with Radial Javelin when used at max speed. *Fixed Excalibur's passive not properly applying to Rapier weapons. *Fixed a memory leak that would occur with Radial Javelin's projectile FX. *Fixed an error preventing players from using their weapons or abilities after using Exalted Blade. *Fixed an error that would prevent Clients from being able to use their powers if meleeing while Exalted Blade was ending, or being deactivated due to a Nullifier bubble. *Excalibur is now purchasable through Teshin's Conclave Offerings at the Typhoon rank. *Fixed players being able to cast Radial Blind continuously while firing a weapon. *Fixed Excalibur not receiving credit for kills from Exalted Blade. *Reduced camera shake FX when using Excalibur’s Exalted Blade. *Energy effects from elemental Mods will no longer display on Exalted Blade. *Fixed Radial Blind animation repeating if its activation is interrupted by a knockdown, or the use of another Ability Power. *Fixed Exalted Blade’s energy waves not being stopped by Corpus Nullifier shields. *Fixed Exalted Blade improperly taking on stances from other equipped melee weapons and vice versa. *Fixed instances of Radial Blind animation repeating if players are interrupted by knockdowns or when using Slash Dash or Radial Javelin while casting. *Fixed players receiving a ‘power in use’ message when casting Exalted Blade while switching to a melee weapon. *Fixed Exalted Blade not actually showing the weapon in hand if cast while switching to a melee weapon. *Fixed channeling when using Exalted Blade’s melee or projectile attacks not consuming additional energy. *Fixed Exalted Blade not properly gaining Excalibur’s passive upgrades with the proper melee weapon equipped. *Fixed Slash Dash causing the player to dash through Nullifier bubbles. *Fixed the Proto Glaive skin causing Exalted Blade to not appear properly in Excalibur’s hand. *Fixed Exalted Blade copying melee Stance Mods. *Fixed an issue causing Exalted Blade to not properly release energy waves. *Fixed Exalted Blade’s melee attacks always counting as though it were channeled. *Fixed Exalted Blade not inheriting any melee mods. ;Excalibur Rework *First Ability: Slash Dash: Slash Dash will now target enemies within a conal distance from Excalibur, targeting all enemies within the range of cast. Enemies hit by Slash Dash will count towards the player’s melee combo counter. *Third Ability: Super Jump has been removed from Excalibur’s Abilities. *Third Ability: Radial Javelin is now Excalibur’s third Ability and costs 75 Energy to activate. *Fourth Ability: New Ability: Exalted Blade: Excalibur summons a sword of pure light and immense power. *Stat changes: Excalibur Armor: Excalibur’s base has been increased to 225 and to 250 for Excalibur Prime. *Excalibur’s Abilities have all been given a visual overhaul in line with his new Exalted Blade ability. *Fixed a crash that would occur when joining a Mission through your Friends List as Excalibur Prime. *'Augment': Added for *Fixed issue that caused Excalibur’s Radial Javelin to not kill enemies. *Fixed a game freeze that could occur when using Radial Javelin on ragdolled enemies. *Fixed enemies becoming immune to melee attacks when hit with Radial Javelin. *Fixed animation timing for Radial Javelin when used with cast speed Mods. *Radial Javelin will now double check that enemies are within range before launching. *Removed dead animation time at the end of Radial Javelin and Radial Blind casting animations. *Excalibur has been given a visual update via PBR! *Increased damage bonus to Furious Javelin Mod. *Added Melee Combo Counter to Excalibur’s Slash Dash. *Fixed Radial Javelin doing 2x damage when cast by Client. *'Augment': Added for *Fixed Radial Javelin not stunning enemies who survive the attack. *Fixed an issue in Hive Infestation that caused Radial Javelin to cease functioning. *Radial Javelin will now check for line of sight when targeting enemies. *'Augment': Added for *Super Jump: Super Jump will now add invisibility to Excalibur while in air. Additionally, Super Jump will cause a small radial stun to all enemies around Excalibur when performed, similar to the way Ash’s Smoke Screen works. *Radial Blind: No longer able to affect enemies in rooms separated by walls. To encourage and facilitate different gameplay styles (like stealth), enemies aware of Excalibur within a few seconds, or enemies that Excalibur can see, will also be affected. *Radial Javelin: All enemies within radius of this ability will now be hit with a javelin. Instead of having this ability radiate out from Excalibur, javelins will now spawn directly around opponents. Javelins will optimize to find a point on each enemy that is safe to be hit, bypassing enemies that may be holding shields or otherwise in cover. There is also no longer a target maximum for this ultimate, meaning anyone in the radius will be an eligible target. Additionally, if the javelin does not kill the enemy, each target that survives will be put into stun for a brief period of time. *Excalibur now make up one of the starter Warframe options. *'Prime': Tweaked the Excalibur Prime Channeling visual effects. *'Prime': Updated the material and tint on the Excalibur Prime. *'Prime': Improved the visuals on the Excalibur Prime Channeling effect. *Tweaked the cast sounds of Excalibur. *Armor increased from 50 to 65. *Added cooldown to Radial Blind to avoid exploits. *Radial Blind now uses Energy Colours. *Fixed arm fins on clipping through the arm when using iron sights. *Radial Javelin plus Nyx's Absorb no longer kills nearby Clients. *Warframe Blueprints for Excalibur added. *Introduced. }} Category:Excalibur